For You
by ObsidianEmerald
Summary: She's a good student,radiating with innocence and goodness. He's a rebellious boy coming from a broken home,with an appetite for risk and motorbike races. When the game of life decides to connect the two,nothing good can come out of it. ' Sakura,when did you plan to tell me that you were sitting behind Uchiha Sasuke on a wild motorbike race ? '


Coated in darkness,on the back of his navy-black motorcycle that was swiftly driving through the night,was him. The Visitor.

His vehicle roared as he confidently took sharp turns through the silent streets of elite part of Konoha, the thunder of his wheels echoing through them and breaking the sweet scent of honeysuckles that belonged to luxurious gardens of the neighbourhood he was currently driving through.

One thing was for sure; he didn't give two shits about public order.

It was 23:47 PM and _not one_ owner of these fancy,two-storeys high mansions was happy to hear or see this raven haired visitor that would show up from time to time to distort the peace of their downtown Konoha.  
But they never tried to complain.  
They wouldn't _dare._  
That is,if they didn't want a sight of a ruined garden and a couple of broken windows the next morning,as well as a couple of nasty things written on the walls of their villas.  
If there was one good thing that could be said about this dirty-rich neighbourhood was that they were fast learners.

But,the Visitor _knew _that they were bothered.  
He _knew _that they were scared and that their peace was disturbed by his presence.  
He knew it all too well.  
And he _liked_ it.

If it was any other neighbourhood,he would probably stop to inhale the sweet scent of exotic flowers.  
He would pause for a couple of minutes to admire the majestic and luxurious mansions.  
He would might even resist the temptation to ruin the peace and quiet of this place,just because it looked nice.

But not in this neighbourhood.  
Never in this neighbourhood.

He_ hated_ this place. He _hated _people who live here,he hated their ignorancy of people outside their rich ass lives and how they take what they have for granted.  
He hated how they have _everything. _

And that's why the Visitor never refused a chance to destroy some of their fantasy by storming next to their fancy cribs. It wasn't enough to abate his spite,but it could bring him some satisfaction,at least.  
It was enough. For now.

Taking a sharp turn to the right,the Visitor found himself in the last street of Konoha downtown.  
Strange.  
He never noticed this one before.

Visibly slowing his motorcycle down, he smoothly and silently drove through the street,as he took his time to look around and absorb the details.  
This street didn't differ much from the ones he just passed by,except for one thing.

Instead of honeysuckles,this street was brimming with cherry blossom trees. They were bright pink and each house had at least one tree in it's garden.  
It was too much,in Visitors opinion,it was too much and it was annoying. He disliked cherries and everything that had to do with them.

On the bright side,if there was one,the cherry blossoms didn't have a scent. The strong odor the honeysuckles had was too much for him and it was making him sick.  
The Visitor considered storming out of that pink hued place before he got sick of the shade,when all of the sudden,from a window of the house that had convincingly the most cherry blossom trees planted in it's yard,he could hear a recognizable melody and a voice of one of his favorite singers.

_ ... white lips,pale face  
bringing in snowflakes  
burned lungs,sour taste..._

Edd Sheeran,huh?  
He stopped his motorcycle in the middle of the street,knowing that no cars will pass there that night.  
He glanced at the window,looking for the source of music,but all he saw was a pastel colored ceiling and a slender silhouette behind a pink curtain,moving to the tempo of the song.

So it was a _she. She _was dancing.

The Visitor's face darkened. A little princess with rich parents. Typical.  
He sighed. At least she knows good music.

Suspicious and just slightly amused with the dancing girl's silhouette,he took out a pack of _Marlboro _and allowed himself a cigarette. He was trying to cut down on smoking,mainly because he thought it was for punks.  
People often grouped him with those and he didn't like to be generalized. What do they know?

_Breathe me in,breath me out._  
The Visitor's lungs were filled with smoke and he opened his mouth to let it out.

A wooden noise interrupted the sound of _The A Team _and the Visitor glanced at the window once indeed was the source of the noise.  
The girl opened the window and sat herself on the inside of the windowsill,probably trying to catch some fresh air.  
She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

The Visitor observed her features emotionessly,as much as it was possible from that distance. The thing that picked his eyes was the ridiculous shade of her hair.  
He spitefuly concluded that she was probably one of those spoiled brats that get everything they want whenever they wanted. Including the tacky hair.

Disgusted,the Visitor swiftly threw his cigarette on the sideway,turning his motorcycle on as he was ready to go.

The noise alerted the girl and she looked at him.  
Their eyes met and the Visitor noted that her eyes were the strangest shade of emerald. He wanted to look away or to yell at her to mind her own business but he found himself unable to look away. He was unwillingly amused by the confused and slightly alerted look in the girl's eyes.

As if walking on ice, he slowly raised his arm, his palm opening from it's previous clench to form _some _kind of a greeting.  
It wasn't a wave; the Visitor was not the person to wave. _Ever._  
It was a small acknowledgement of her presence. Nothing more,nothing less.  
He didn't know what reaction he expected, but it certainly wasn't a confused wave back,that the girl gave in return.  
Her face didn't reveal any emotion but soft and genuine confusion.  
It was probably because of the distance, but the Visitor thought that she might have _smiled _at their wave exchange. It was probably him and his imagination that he thought he killed a long time ago.

Deciding it was his time to go,he broke the eye contact and sped up,flying down the street.

As he drove through the night, he realized that the darkness he saw before him was mixed with some other shade.  
Emerald green.  
_How annoying._

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **_**I** **do** **not ****own Naruto,nor Edd Sheeran's song **_**The a Team,**_**whose lyrics I've used in one part of this chapter. Go bother someone else,lawyers. **

**note1: i know these things are posted at the top of the chapter but i didn't want to ruin your impression of the chapter. not that it's not ruined now,meh. **

**note2: i think you all know who hte visitor was,as well as the girl,ne? srry. **

**note3: screw caps . dedicated to all my babes ( anja,carolin,emma,jazzy,maheen and yessie and demi even though they don't ship sasusaku,cries)**

**note4: nice? good? total rubbish? let me know what you think of the prologue! im going to continue anyway but your feedback means a lot. **


End file.
